Après l'eclipse
by ZoePlanet
Summary: Une petite Fanfic sur le thème d' Ambrose et DG, quelques temps après la chute d'Azkadilia. histoire complète.


Une petite Fanfic sur le thème d' Ambrose et DG, la série de Tin man n'ayant je trouve que peu développé les caractères, j'avais envie de faire une sorte de conclusion sur ces deux personnages

Une petite Fanfic sur le thème d' Ambrose et DG, la série de Tin man n'ayant je trouve que peu développé les caractères, j'avais envie de faire une sorte de conclusion sur ces deux personnages... même si je pense qu'il y ait vraiment eut peu de chance que les scénaristes aient pensés à diriger cette relation dans ce sens là.

ah oui, j'ai pas vu le film en français...donc pardon si il y a des erreurs de traduction dans les noms. :D

:

Bien des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de l'éclipse qui avait plongé O.Z. dans les ténèbres, et DG avait, comme tout a chacun regagné la place qui était désormais la sienne, dans le palais impérial de l'other zone.

DG vivait désormais entre les grands murs du château, et apprenait progressivement a mieux connaître ses parents biologiques, mais hormis ses bons rapports avec la reine, ses rapport avec son père restaient eux, plus distant.

Elle se rendait souvent a MillTown en volant la voiture de son père et restait plus que de raison sous le toit de ses parents adoptifs, revenait après plusieurs jours, se faisant sermonner par Toto son ancien Tuteur, mais DG n'en avait cure.

Au demeurant, même si tout semblait aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes, un profond malaise avait germé petit a petit dans le cœur de la jeune femme au fils des mois.

Il était vrai que Raw, et Cain étaient repartis depuis longtemps chez eux, revoir leurs famille et tribu qui étaient les leurs, ce qui fut pour DG un déchirement... ils lui manquaient irrémédiablement.

Mais désormais un autre problème venait se heurter a ses sentiment. Quelque chose de plus compliqué..quelque chose de plus étrange et de plus délicat.

Depuis le premier jour ou elle posa les pieds dans l'Other Zone, la première personne qu' elle rencontra à part la tribu de Mushkins et qui ne cessa jamais d'être à ses côtés, souffrant pour elle, se battant pour elle, se montrait désormais distant...

Glitch.

Ce cher Glitch...ou plutôt ce cher Ambrose, son ami. son compagnon d'infortune ne se montrait pratiquement plus.

Souvent aux côté de la reine, souvent dans son laboratoire, mais semblant éviter la présence de DG avec virtuosité...

Ce soir de décembre alors que DG était de retour de Milltown après une journée de fête campagnarde, elle quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la grande bibliothèque du palais.

Elle ne s'y rendait pratiquement jamais et achetait ses livres a central city, mais son envie de quitter sa grande chambre froide pour un endroit plus cosy la poussa jusqu'à ces lieux désertés...ou presque.

Ambrose s'y trouvait déjà, et semblait y être depuis plusieurs heures d'ailleurs, de nombreux livres éparpillés autour de lui sur une des grandes tables indiquaient une activité cérébrale assidue que le pauvre homme aurait bien été incapable de pratiquer quelques temps auparavant alors qu'il se nommait encore Glitch.

L'amour de la lecture était une partie de Glitch que DG ignorait...en retrouvant son cerveau bien des choses avait changé en lui...surtout ce qui concernait son savoir, sa mémoire bien sur, mais il était malgré tout resté le même, si gentil, si attentionné, timide ou parfois soudainement très expensif..Ambrose était resté Glitch en un sens.

DG avança lentement dans sa robe de chambre grise, la serrant comme un oreiller quand on a peur. il était vrai qu'une certaine appréhension habitait la jeune femme a la vue de son ami en pleine étude.

Entendant les lattes de bois craquer sous les pieds de DG, Ambrose se retourna et se leva sans plus attendre lui faisant face.

"Salut Ambrose." Dit DG l'air gênée, mais adoptant une posture bien droite et bien stable sur ses pieds.

"Bonsoir DG." Répondit-il en ne croisant son regard que très brièvement. il avança vers l'autre bout de la table pour reclasser lentement ses ouvrages.

Ambrose avait conservé sa drôle de coiffure en mèches pointues qui rappelait toujours de loin a DG les dread locks des hommes de l'autre monde, elles se balancèrent rapidement de manière comique alors qu'il hochait la tête l'air mécontent de son rangement.

"Ambrose, tu a besoin d'aide? Quelque chose ne vas pas?" Demanda-t-elle en approchant.

"J'ai perdu mes notes sur les relevés des dernières recherches sur l'énergie hydraulique combiné a la force des émeraudes ..la reine semblait commencer a s'y intéresser.."

"Je parlais du comportement que tu as avec moi depuis que je me suis installée au château." Dit DG sur son ton cynique habituel, mais pourtant inattendu.

Ambrose parut être pris de court. Prenant un gros livre devant lui comme une protection, il rétorqua d'un ton bas " je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

DG le regarda dans les yeux, seul la lumière du feux de cheminée les éclairant tous deux. Il était gêné. Gené de ce silence, gêné du comportement de DG..

Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, il lâcha le livre sur la table et se retourna faisant mine de continuer son rangement fictif.

"Glitch arrête ce cirque, et dis-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas!"

"Je ne m'appelle pas Glitch, mon nom c'est Ambrose, Ambrose d'accord?" Dit-il sur un ton étrange, au seuil de l'énervement.

"D'accord Ambrose.." Dit DG en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui tressaillit étrangement.

Elle le fit se retourner vers elle lui faisant a nouveau face.

Le visage de son ami parut désemparé.

"Pourquoi on ne se voit plus Ambrose?" Demanda DG, sentant une terrible tristesse monter en elle."Mon ami..." Rajouta-t-elle la voix rauque, puis elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras comme elle faisait autrefois, mais il l'en empêcha doucement, continuant à lui faire face de ses yeux bruns et profonds.

"Je..je suis redevenu le conseillé de la reine, et ce genre de comportement ne m'es plus permis DG..tu es la fille de la reine et nos rapports se doivent d'être plus protocolaires, c'est ainsi..."

Le visage de DG devint livide a l'entente de cette phrase, il quitta sa place et retourna à d'autres bouquins un peu plus lointains, comme pour maintenir une distance entre eux d'eux.

Mais DG, malgré son jeune âge et les futurs années d'expérience des rapports humains qui l'attendais n'était pas dupe...

"Ce sont des foutaises ça." Dit-elle tout haut. Sa voix résonna à travers la bibliothèque et les couloirs vide. Ambrose cessa tout mouvements, seul sa tête se tourna vers elle.

DG s'approcha une fois de plus, mais à pas plus décidés cette fois.

"Tu mens Ambrose! On tient compte de l'étiquette quand il y a des visiteurs...on est pas obligé de faire ça quand on est entre nous...regarde, je tutoie ma mère, mon père...et..et même toi depuis le début, et tu ne m'a jamais demandé de te vouvoyer même après l'éclipse."

Ambrose baissa la tête, soupira et finit par de nouveau secouer sa tête qui ne portait à présent plus de trace de la redoutable fermeture éclaire.

" C'est.. c'est compliqué DG...je ne veux pas discuter de ça, pas ici, pas maintenant.."

"Oh si on va en discuter maintenant Glitch, et tout de suite." Dit-elle en se pointant à nouveau juste devant lui à pas moins de 50 cm de son nez.

Excédé par la prononciation de son stupide surnom une fois de plus, Ambrose détourna le regard pendant un instant.

Il prononça une phrase, mais regarda en l'air, fixant la haute lucarne ronde ou perçait à travers les carreaux une véritable tempête de neige.

"C'est mon cerveau DG..." Dit-il d'un ton calme et pour toute explication.

DG commença à s'affoler. "Comment ton cerveau?...il..il y a un problème?..tu es malade?" Dit-elle d'un ton ou l'on sentait frôler les trémolos.

"Non, c'est autre chose..." Dit-il" Mon cerveau a changé beaucoup de choses DG, et je ne ressens plus les choses comme avant." dit-il embarrassé.

"Comment comme avant?" DG ne comprenant pas si l'homme avait des problème tactiles ou olfactifs...

Il baissa sa tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, son gentil regard tourné vers elle, un regard ou pétillais intelligence et tristesse à la fois...

" Je suis amoureux DG." Dit-il simplement.

DG recula d'un pas en porta sa main lentement a sa bouche, ses grands yeux bleus totalement écquarquillés, comme si elle avait devant elle un être totalement inconnu qui lui faisait peur.

"C'est impossible Glitch..." Dit-elle presque tétanisée."..C'est..c'est..impossible."

Mais Ambrose resta silencieux.

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, lentement ses yeux bleus un peu perdus dans le vague.

En réalité, elle n'avait jamais envisagé Ambrose comme un être incapable d'éprouver de l'amour non, elle n'avait simplement jamais envisagé qu'Ambrose puisse l'aimer elle , et même sur un registre plus personnel, elle n'avait même jamais imaginé qu' Ambrose puisse aimer une femme.

Elle avala sa salive considérant la situation sous un tout nouveau jour, le regard plein de questions.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais..." Dit-elle." Loin des yeux loin du cœur, mais ça n'a servi a rien, ça n'a servi a rien!"

Ambrose acquiesça en regardant ses chaussures. " Et je suis le conseiller de la reine... et je t'ai connu enfant." Ajouta-t-il comme pour que ses épaules portes encore un plus lourd fardeau.

Cette phrase passa a plus de 30.000 kilomètres au dessus de la tête de DG qui n'arrivait pas a quitter son ami des yeux.

"M..Mais..tu m'aime comment?" Demanda-t-elle bêtement, Ambrose fronçant ses sourcils d'un air contrarié.

"Allons, poupée il faut te l'expliquer comment? tu n'a plus 13 ans non?" Lâcha-t-il soudainement comme le bon vieux Glitch qu'elle connaissait, comme ce premier jour ou ils s'étaient croisés et qu'elle hésitait à le décrocher de sa cage d'osier.

En cet instant DG ne sut pas si elle devait éclater de rire ou s'enfuir comme une midinette, ou bien si elle devait simplement rester impassible devant la démonstration de la grossièreté sous-jacente du grand conseillé de la reine.

Une fois de plus Ambrose soupira, il se retourna et cette fois rangea réellement ses affaires.

"Ambrose tu fais quoi là?"

"Je vais me coucher, et tenter de ne pas rêver de la séance de chirurgie ou l'on ma retirée la cervelle pour une fois."

DG lui saisit le bras, il se retourna une fois de plus.

"Ambrose, reste un peu avec moi."

Elle mis sa main dans la sienne, et embrassa tendrement sa joue si pâle. Ambrose eut un regard si surpris que DG cru bien qu'il allait lâcher sa pile de livre sur ses pieds, il n'en fut rien.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, Ambrose tourna faiblement sa tête en esquissant un sourir délicat comme si il avait devant lui la chose la plus jolie qui lui était donné de voir, et sembla ne plus vouloir la quitter du regard.

Il cligna alors ses paupières au cils si longs pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec hésitation. DG ferma ses yeux comme par instinct, sentis sa présence approcher de son visage et sentis ses lèvres toucher les siennes dans le silence le plus total. Ambrose l'embrassa doucement, longuement, et avec une affection profonde alors que DG passait ses bras autour de sa tête pour mieux être près de lui.

Elle aimait cette présence, elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse si doucement alors qu'elle ne s'en était jamais doutée auparavant. son étreint devint plus forte et son baisé plus intense.

Lorsque leurs visages se séparèrent, ils partirent loin de la bibliothèque, Ambrose laissant là ses précieux livres sans savoir que le futur de l'other zone qui se dessinait à présent incluerait désormais deux vieux amis devenus à présent bien plus.


End file.
